


Indemnification

by Quidward



Series: My Drabbles [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, idk...trains?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidward/pseuds/Quidward
Summary: noun:to secure against anticipated loss.
Series: My Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Indemnification

"Arriving at: Station Alpha. Passengers who have business at: Station Alpha, please exit the terminal. For other stations, please wait."

Shinji waited.

"The doors are closing. Please watch your step."

Shinji watched his step.

"Please, take hold of a nearby guardrail while moving."

Shinji took hold.

"Wait" wait. "Watch your step" watched his step. "Take hold" took hold

wait watch take hold step watch wait arrival arrival

arrival.

His head jolted up. This was the last stop.

"Arriving at: Station Omega. Passengers exiting at: Station Omega, please exit the terminal. Do not remain on the train."

He left the train.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looong time back. Why am i only posting now? idk. Shinji is a character that I think tries to deny his own free will. 'Things were always gonna happen this way', 'i couldnt do anything', 'its not my fault.' So he tries to blend in, to fade into the crowd. I hope this drabble reflects that.


End file.
